Pearl's mysterious person
by Booster008
Summary: Pearl falls in love with a mysterious person who saves her from dangerous thugs. The gang decides to find out who this boy is and try to get those two together at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

Pearl walked through Superstar Mall which just opened a few days ago. She was shopping with Athena and Trucy. Her birthday was coming up in a couple of days and she wanted to get some shiny jewellery. She was walking alone while Athena and Trucy went off to buy a present for Pearl. Everything seemed to be quite normal as Pearl continued walking until a group of gangsters ambushed her.

Thug 1: Give us all your goods!

Pearl: What the? N-No! They are mine!

Thug 2: If you don't give them to us, then we'll have to resort to violence!

Thug1: Yeah!

Pearl was shaking violently.

Pearl:H-H-HELP!

?: Hey! You two! Stop this at once!

Thug 1: Who the hell are you? You can't stop us!

?: Oh yes I can!

Thug 2: Oh yeah? You and what army?

?: THIS ONE!

The unidentified person blew a whistle and suddenly lots of cops appeared. The two thugs looked stunned as the policemen handcuffed them.

?: You two are under arrest for attempting to rob someone! Take them away gentlemen!

The two thugs were taken away. Pearl looked calmer allof a sudden and blushed slightly.

Pearl: T-T-Thanks mister!

?: No problem Pearl.

Pearl: Y-You know my n-name?

?: Yes I do. Detective Gumshoe has told me a lot about you and the others.

Pearl: Oh my! You know Mr Gumshoe?

?: Yes indeed! I am a detective in training! I am an assistant to Detective Gumshoe, although , I seem to get him out of trouble a lot of the time. Whether it be him mistaking a murderer or him hitting his head.

Pearl giggled. She knew Detective Gumshoe was a bit clumsy. She liked this guy who saved her. Her heart started beating faster. She thought to herself. Was this her special someone?

Pearl: W-W-What is your name mister?

?: You'll find out later. But for now, I must head off. Oh, and by the way. Happy birthday in two days!

And with that, the mysterious figure went off. Pearl looked stunned and blushed even harder. How did he know my birthday was coming up, she thought.

Athena: Hey Pearl!

Pearl: Oh! Hi Athena!

Pearl walked over to Athena who was with Trucy.

Pearl: D-Did you get anything?

Trucy: Yep! We got lots of stuff! I was hoping we could shop some more but Daddy wants us back in a bit.

Pearl: O-Ok!

The girls walked back to the office with lots of bags in their hands. Athena looked at Pearl curiously. She could detect a lot of happiness coming from Pearl. She tried to think of a reason as to why she was so happy along the way.

Things seemed quiet at the Wright Anything Agency. Apollo sat at a desk, looking at some old documents. Phoenix and Maya had finished wrapping up a present they bought for Pearl. They were relaxing on the couch for a bit chatting until Trucy, Pearl and Athena returned.

Trucy: We're back Daddy!

Phoenix: Hi girls!

Maya: How was the shopping Pearls?

Pearl: It was f-fun! We bought a l-lot of cool s-stuff!

Maya and Phoenix seemed confused. Pearl was stuttering her words. What happened at the mall?

Maya: Are you ok Pearls?

Pearl: I-I'm fine Mystic Maya! I'm just excited that I got to go shopping, that's all. I'll be in the other room if you need me.

As she walked away, Phoenix noticed a psyche-lock appear around her. He looked surprised as she walked off.

Phoenix: Pearls is lying.

Athena: How do you know that Mr Wright?

Phoenix: I can sense psyche-locks around people when they lie. I saw one form around Pearl. This mantagna allows me to see the locks.

Athena: Wow!

Maya: So Pearly is lying? But why would she lie?

Phoenix: She said she was excited about going shopping, and that's when the psyche-lock appeared.

Apollo: So, she is excited about something else?

Athena: It has to be that. She was on her own for a bit and when me and Trucy went back to her, I sensed a great amount of happiness from her, and a hint of love as well.

Phoenix: If that's the case….. then she MET A BOY!

Maya: Aww! Pearly met her special someone! Isn't that sweet Nick?

Apollo: Sepcial someone?

Phoenix: Pearl always thinks me and Maya are special someones, and she tries to get us to go out together.

Apollo: That seems annoying.

Pearl: But it's TRUE!

Apollo: Oh, it's you Pearl.

Maya: So Pearl, who's your special someone then?

Pearl gasped and covered her face with her hands.

Pearl: M-Mystic Maya! I haven't met anyone!

Phoenix: That's not true Pearl! I sense a psyche-lock around you.

Athena: And I can sense great amounts of happiness and embarrassment from your heart.

Pearl blushed deeply.

Pearl: S-So what if I did meet a boy? That's not a big deal!

Maya: It is Pearl! You've never liked a boy before. What made you like him so much?

Pearl: H-He saved me from some vicious thugs!

Trucy: Aw! He must be your hero!

Pearl: S-Stop saying things like –t-that!

Phoenix: So, what's his name?

Pearl: I don't know. He didn't say, but he said I'll find out later.

Athena: Ooh! He sounds so secretive!

Pearl: L-Let's stop talking about this now.

Maya: Ok then, how about we go get some burgers?

Phoenix sighed.

Phoenix: And I suppose I'll be paying for them?

Maya: Oh come on Nick! It's not that bad!

Phoenix: It's bad for my budget!

Athena: Don't worry Mr Wright" Me and Apollo can help pay as well.

Apollo: But I get paid in pudding! How's that supposed to help buy burgers?

Maya: Nick! You pay him in pudding?

Phoenix: Uhh…. Never mind, I get us some burgers. Let's go.

Everyone headed out of the Wright Anything Agency and headed out to get something to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days have passed since Pearl first crossed paths with her mysterious person. Since then, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Who was he?

She couldn't keep thinking about him today though, it was her birthday after all. She and Maya went to visit Phoenix and the others at the Wright Anything Agency. They got there and opened the door.

Everyone: SURPRISE!

Pearl: Oh my! You guys didn't have to decorate the place!

The Agency was filled with balloons and streamers galore.

Athena: Oh don't worry Pearl! It's your birthday, so you deserve to be treated!

Maya: Look Pearl! That's a big cake!

Pearl turned to one side and gasped at the enormous cake in front of her.

Pearl: This must have cost a lot.

Apollo: Don't worry. Just blow out the candles and make a wish.

Pearl blew out the candles and everyone digged into the delicious cake.

Pearl: Can I open my presents now?

Phoenix: Go right ahead!

Pearl rushed to open her presents. She received fantastic jewellery from Trucy and Athena, steel samurai stuff from Maya, art supplies from Phoenix and a delightful bracelet from Apollo.

Pearl: These are all fantastic! Thanks everyone!

But before anyone could reply, there was a knock on the door. Phoenix answered it and was surprised to see Edgworth standing there.

Phoenix: Edgworth! What are you doing here?

Edgworth: I'm here to deliver a present to Pearl. I assume she's in here.

Pearl: Hello Mr Edgworth.

Edgworth: Hello Pearl. I have something for you.

Pearl: What is it?

Edgworth brought a gigantic parcel and placed it inside the agency. Everyone had surprised faces. Pearl had the largest of all.

Pearl: M-Mr Edgworth! You didn't need to buy me a big present.

Edgworth: This one isn't from me. This one is. It's a novel for you to read.

Pearl: Oh, thank you so much!

Edgworth: You're welcome Pearl.

Athena: So, who is the large one from?

Edgworth: Read the label.

And with that, Edgworth left. Everyone looked confused. Pearl scanned for a label and found one. She read it and blushed.

Athena: Hey Pearl! I sense happiness from you! It's from that hero of yours, isn't it?

Pearl: Y-Yes.

Trucy: Let's see it then.

Trucy read the label out loud.

Trucy: Dear Pearl. Here's a gift for your special day. Enjoy it with all your heart and I hope the others don't make you feel nervous if they read this. See you around soon.

Maya: AW! That's so sweet!

Apollo: What's inside it?

Pearl opened her present and was blushing madly.

Athena: Oh my!

Standing in front of everyone was a giant home-made statue of Pearl standing next to a figure that resembled the mysterious person smiling whilst two unknown figures in the background were being escorted to jail.

Maya: That is amazing!

Pearl: It's representing the event that occurred two days ago!

Athena detected massive amounts of love in Pearl's heart. She was about to say something when the phone rang.

Phoenix: I got it.

Phoenix grabbed the phone.

Phoenix: Hello welcome to the Wright Anything Agency. OH! Detective Gumshoe! Hello!

Pearl suddenly sprang up and ran towards Phoenix jumping up and down.

Apollo: Hey Pearl, why are you suddenly happy?

Pearl: The boy I met is a detective in training. He works with Mr Gumshoe.

Maya: He does! Nick! Ask Gumshoe about him!

Phoenix: Hold on Maya! Hey Gumshoe!

Gumshoe: Yes sir!

Phoenix: Do you have anyone working with you lately?

Gumshoe: Yes sir! I received a new recruit earlier this month! He's quite the helpful person!

Phoenix: What's his name?

?: Why don't you come on down to the Detective Agency and I'll introduce myself in person.

Phoenix: Ok!

?: See you there!

The phone went blank.

Pearl: What did Gumshoe say Mr Nick?

Phoenix: That boy of yours spoke after Gumshoe talked. He wants us to go down to the Detective Agency. He'll introduce himself in person.

Pearl's face lit up.

Pearl: Then let's go!

Pearl grabbed Phoenix and pulled him out of the office. The others laughed and followed them.

Athena: Pearl seems really excited to meet her hero!

Maya: I know!

Everyone entered the Detective Agency. It was packed with lots of paperwork and lots of people could be seen resting.

Pearl: Where are they Mystic Maya?

Maya: I don't know Pearl.

Pearl: I hope they are ok. It's making me worry.

Gumshoe: Well worry no more, little miss!

Maya: Detective Gumshoe!

Gumshoe: Hey everyone! How's it going?

Pearl: Great Mr Gumshoe!

Gumshoe: I heard about the incident at the mall Pearl. Are you ok?

Pearl: Yes I am. That boy of yours is quite the gentlemen, saving me from those two thugs.

Gumshoe: Well he's certainly polite. He's got good detective skills too. Gonna be an ace detective one day!

Apollo: Where is he now?

?: Right behind you Apollo.

Apollo: Argh!

Everyone turned around and saw a boy with spiky, ginger hair wearing glasses. He wore a green shirt and a red blazer. He was holding a tray of drinks.

?: I have drinks for everyone.

Athena: Thank you!

Everyone grabbed a drink.

Phoenix: So, what is your name then? We are all dying to know, especially Pearl.

Pearl blushed slightly.

?: My name is Thomas Westley! Detective in training! Pleased to meet you all. Don't worry about names, Detective Gumshoe has told me all about you.

Pearl: Thomas? That's a good name.

Thomas: Why thank you Pearl. Your name sounds good too.

Pearl blushed harder.

Gumshoe: Well, I got to go sort some things out. You guys can go whenever you want to.

Phoenix: Wait Gumshoe! We'll help you sort some things out. Let's go!

Everyone started to head upstairs. Phoenix stopped Pearl and Thomas before they went upstairs.

Pearl: What's the matter Mr Nick?

Phoenix: We can sort the things upstairs by ourselves. Why don't you to satay here and get to know each other better.

And with that Phoenix rushed upstairs, leaving the two kids together.

Pearl: So… What's it like being a detective?

Thomas: It's great! There's always something going on which allows me to do some crime solving.

Pearl: Really? Cool!

Pearl really wanted to Thomas to love her like she likes him, but she couldn't get the words out.

Pearl: T-Thomas?

Thomas: Yes Pearl?

Pearl: I don't know if y-y-you want to, but….. d-d-do you w-want to g=go out to get a d-drink?

Thomas: Sure! I'd love a drink!

Pearl: Really? Great! I'll go get some money from Mr Nick them!

Thomas: Don't worry, I'll pay.

Pearl: Oh Thomas, you don't have to…

Thomas: It's fine. My treat.

Pearl thought ecstatic thoughts as they went out to get a drink.

Thomas took Pearl to a seaside restaurant called The Smooth Groove. It was a place where people could have a drink and listen to music. Thomas and Pearl sat down in the restaurant and ordered some drinks. Pearl sighed as she drank a sweet pineapple smoothie.

Thomas: So Pearl, what's it like being a spirit medium?

Pearl: You know that I'm a spirit medium?

Thomas: Yes I do! Detective Gumshoe told me. So, what's it like?

Pearl: Well, it's very e-e-exciting. There's a lot of work to do when it comes to c-c-channelling, but there's lots of other stuff that keeps us entertained.

Thomas: Interesting! But I have one more question to ask?

Pearl: What is it?

Thomas: Why do you seem so nervous?

Pearl was shaking a little as Thomas asked her that question.

Pearl: Uh… I'm not n-nervous.

Thomas: I know you are stuttering you sentences. Don't worry about answering. I'll understand.

Pearl blushed slightly as he said that.

Pearl: Well… I-I like you a lot, and I want us to be m-more than friends, but I'm w-w-worried if you don't like me t-that way. But if you do, Mystic Maya and the others will never let me hear the end of this if w-we are together as s-s-special someone's.

Thomas heard every word. He thought of a moment. He came up with an idea.

Thomas: Hey Pearl, listen to what I think we should do. Come closer to me.

Pearl scooted closer to Thomas.

Thomas: Closer.

Pearl scooted until she was right next to Thomas. She leaned over so she could hear what he was going to whisper.

Thomas: Don't tell the others what I'm going to do. Keep it a secret.

Pearl: But Mr Nick and the others can detect secr…

But before she could finish her sentence, Thomas kissed her on the lips for about seven seconds. He pulled away and notice Pearl blushing deeply and put her hands on her face.

Pearl: T-T-Thomas! You do love me the way I love you.

Pearl hugged Thomas with a huge smile on her face. Thomas smiled back.

Pearl: Remember Pearl, don't tell them.

Pearl: But they can detect secrets Thomas.

Thomas pulled out a pretty necklace.

Thomas: Here! Wear this! It'll stop any Psyche-locks from appearing. It will also stop Apollo detecting any bad habits. Unfortunately, it can't stop Athena detecting emotions, so try not to feel any emotions.

Pearl: Wow! That's amazing! And it's a pretty necklace too!

Pearl placed the necklace around her.

Thomas: Let's get back to the office. The others are probably wondering where we are.

Pearl: O-Ok!

Thomas and Pearl walked back to the office with their hands together.

Back at the Detective Agency, the others finished sorting things out. They went downstairs but couldn't find Pearl or Thomas anywhere.

Apollo: Where are Thomas and Pearl?

Maya: They probably went out somewhere! I bet they are kissing right now!

Phoenix: How can you tell if they are kissing right now?

Trucy: Well why don't you ask them? Here they come now.

Pearl and Thomas returned back to the Detective Agency.

Phoenix: Where did you two go?

Pearl: We went out to get some drinks.

Athena: Did you talk about anything?

Thomas: I just asked Pearl about her being a spirit medium, that's all. I got to go sort out some files now. See you guys later! Take this Pearl.

Pearl took a piece of paper Thomas was holding, looked at it and placed it in her pocket.

Pearl: Thanks Thomas! See you later! Let's head back to Mr Nick's office!

Everyone went back to the office. Everyone but Pearl had confused faces. What did Thomas give her? They were going to get some answers when they got back.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone returned to the Wright Anything Agency. Pearl went in and planned to watch some steel samurai movies but was stopped by Maya.

Maya: Alright Pearl what happened between you and Thomas?

Pearl: Nothing happened Mystic Maya.

Maya seemed confused. She wasn't worried.

Phoenix: Are you sure?

Pearl: Yes I am Mr Nick!

Phoenix was surprised. No psyche-locks appeared.

Pearl: Can I leave now? I want to watch some movies.

Phoenix: Not yet.

Pearl: Why not Mr Nick?

Phoenix: We just want to know what went on when you and Thomas were alone.

Pearl: We just talked for a bit and drank some smoothies. Nothing else happened.

Apollo tried to see if Pearl had any bad habits but couldn't detect any. He was confused as well as Phoenix and Maya.

Phoenix: Pearl, I can't sense any psych-locks from you.

Apollo: And I can't sense any bad habits.

Pearl: So?

Phoenix: That doesn't occur randomly. This proves something went on.

Pearl: I already told you Mr Nick. Nothing went on.

Athena: Pearl, I can detect sadness and worry from you when you say nothing occurred.

Pearl gasped.

Apollo: Wait! How come you can you can use your special ability whereas I and Mr Wright can't.

Pearl: I don't know. Maybe Athena's device isn't working properly.

Phoenix: I don't think so. I suggest it has something to do with that necklace around your neck Pearl.

Pearl looked worried.

Maya: Hey you're right Nick! We didn't buy that necklace for you Pearl.

Athena: I suggest Thomas gave it to you.

Pearl: So, it's just a present, that's all.

Athena: I detect intense anger from you Pearl. I dare you to take off your necklace and testify about what happened when you got drinks.

Pearl sighed and took off her necklace.

Pearl: Fine!

WITNESS TESTIMONY – PEARL FEY – WHEN WE GOT DRINKS:

Thomas got us two smoothies and we sat down at a table.

We talked for a bit, mainly about my life as a spirit medium.

He gave me this necklace and we returned to the Detective Agency.

He also gave me this paper, but that's not important.

Apollo felt his bracelet react.

Apollo: Let me handle this cross examination.

Athena: Ok Apollo.

Phoenix: Fine by me.

CROSS EXAMINATION – PEARL FEY – WHEN WE GOT DRINKS:

Thomas got us two smoothies and we sat down at a table.

We talked for a bit, mainly about my life as a spirit medium.

He gave me this necklace and we returned to the Detective Agency.

He also gave me this paper, but that's not important.

Apollo went into full concentration.

(He also gave me this paper)

(But that's not important)

Apollo: GOTCHA!

Pearl gasped.

Apollo: Your fingers wobbled a bit when you said 'but that's not important.'

Pearl: So?

Apollo: It's as if you were trying to keep hold of something. The piece of paper to be precise.

Pearl was shocked as Apollo's bracelet stopped reacting.

Apollo: Everything will be sorted, if Pearl would show us what's on the paper.

Pearl: N-NO!

Maya: Come on Pearl.

Pearl blushed as she gave Maya the piece of paper. She hid her face as Maya looked at it.

Maya: Aw!

Phoenix: What is it? Let me see!

Phoenix read the piece of paper.

Phoenix: Oh! You shouldn't get worried over this. It's normal for a boy to give a girl his phone number.

Trucy and Athena: PHONE NUMBER!

Pearl: See Mr Nick. They are getting excited.

Phoenix: They are girls Pearl. They like this sort of stuff happening.

Pearl calmed down a little.

Maya: You should give Thomas a call sometime.

Apollo: Hey Pearl. Can I talk to you for a bit?

Pearl: Ok, Mr Justice.

The two of them went outside. Trucy and Athena put their heads against the door, trying to hear what Apollo was saying. They did this for about 20 seconds and fell to the ground when Apollo opened the door.

Apollo: I knew it!

Pearl giggled as she went to do something.

Athena: What did you say to her?

Apollo: Oh, nothing!

Athena: I detect happiness and worry in your heart. What did you say?

Apollo: I just helped her that's all.

Pearl came back with a huge smile on her face.

Pearl: THANKS MR JUSTICE!

Pearl hugged Apollo and went to watch some steel samurai videos.

Phoenix: Apollo, what did you say to Pearl.

Apollo whispered something to Phoenix. A smile appeared on his face.

Phoenix: That's a very nice thing you did Apollo.

Apollo: Thanks Mr Wright.

Apollo went off to read some documents.

Maya: What did he say Nick!

Phoenix whispered what Apollo whispered to him to Maya.

Maya: AW! That is nice!

Maya went off to find Pearl.

Athena: What did he say boss?

Phoenix shook his head.

Trucy: Come on daddy! Tell us!

Phoenix: You'll find out later.

Trucy: Oh come on! Please! Give us a hint to at least what's going on!

Phoenix: Let's just say, it involves Thomas. See you later. I'm going to get some things.

Phoenix went outside.

Trucy: Thomas should know what's going on. Let's talk to him.

Athena: Good idea.

Both girls went off to the Detective Agency to find Thomas. Maybe he'll know what's going on.


	4. Chapter 4: Nights to remember

Trucy and Athena reached the Detective Agency in a matter of minutes. They were determined to find out what everyone was hiding. They entered where they saw Detective Gumshoe.

Gumshoe: Welcome back ladies! What can I do for you?

Athena: We're looking for Thomas. Do you know where he is?

Gumshoe: Upstairs, second door on the right.

Trucy: Thanks!

The two girls went upstairs and entered the second door on the right. They found a folding screen with mirrors attached to it.

Athena: Thomas?

Thomas: Yes? Who is it?

Athena: Athena and Trucy here! Where are you?

Thomas: Behind the folding screen. Hold on!

Thomas came out of his previous place wearing a suit and tie. His orange hair was combed.

Thomas: What can I do for you two?

Trucy: Why are you dressed up like that?

Thomas: I'm going out for a bit. I wish I could talk for a bit but I need to go now, have a nice day you two!

Thomas left the Detective Agency after saying that. The two girls weren't finished yet. They followed Thomas to his destination. They stopped when he entered a restaurant. They hid outside for a bit.

Athena: Why did he go in there?

Trucy: I don't know. Maybe he … look!

The two girls saw Pearl in a sparkling purple dress. She entered the restaurant with a smile on her face. Athena and Trucy looked through the window and big grins appeared on their faces. Thomas and Pearl were on a date. They were having dinner and they were laughing. Athena and Trucy went back to the Wright Anything Agency.

After Pearl and Thomas' date. The two of them stood on a pier. Pearl felt the wind brush past her face as she leant across the rail. Thomas was holding her for safety. The two smiled as the sun set. It was a romantic scene.

Pearl: This night was amazing!

Thomas: I'm glad you liked it. Just be careful when you get back to the Wright Anything Agency.

Pearl: Why?

Thomas: I saw Athena and Trucy hiding outside the restaurant. They know what we were doing.

Pearl looked nervous.

Thomas: Don't worry. Whatever happens, you can be safe knowing that I'll protect you.

Pearl had tears in her eyes.

Pearl: That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me! Thank you!

Pearl hugged Thomas tightly. The two kissed passionately. It was a night that the two kids will never forget.

After that glorious night, Pearl and Thomas went out frequently. They were an official couple who loved each other with all their heart.

18 years passed. Pearl and Thomas sat on a bench outside a park. The two of them were having a great night.

Pearl: The full moon looks great tonight. This night is perfect.

Thomas: It's almost perfect.

Pearl: What do you mean?

Thomas: Pearl Fey, will you marry me?

Pearl was stunned as Thomas knelt down on one knee and held out a box containing a shining ring glowing brightly.

Pearl: YES!

Thomas placed the ring on Pearl's finger and the two kissed passionately.


	5. Chapter 5

Pearl Fey sat on the couch of her humble home. A year ago, she married Thomas Westley, a boy who she loved dearly. The two got married and are living a happy life.

?: Mommy! Mommy!

Pearl: Hi Lucy!

Pearl picked up Lucy Fey, her lovely daughter who has the same cuteness as she has.

Lucy: Look what I've got! Mystic Maya sent it to me!

Pearl looked at what Lucy was holding and smiled.

Pearl: Mystic Maya has sent you a magatana!

Lucy: What's a magtana?

Pearl: Magatana sweetie! Not magtana. It's a charm that Mr Wright uses a lot when he takes on cases.

Thomas: I'm home!

Lucy: Daddy!

Thomas: Hello sweetie!

Thomas kissed Lucy on the forehead, then kissed Pearl on the lips.

Pearl: How was work today dear?

Thomas: It was good. Detective Gumshoe was the same as usual. Shall we go out for food?

Pearl: What do you think Lucy?

Lucy: Yes!

Thomas: Any thoughts?

Pearl: Anywhere will be fine. I fancy some Italian but you can decide.

Thomas: I love Italian food! I know just where to dine. Grab the coats and let's go for a feast.

Pearl: Sure thing love!

Pearl covered Lucy with a bright purple coat. The happy family went out for a fantastic night. Pearl and Thomas are as happy as could be. They are living happily ever after.


End file.
